Time and Dimensions
by RougueSakura
Summary: This is the continuation of New Places, Harry wakes up and realizes what happens what will Sesshomaru do to make Harry understand. Also what about everyone at Hogwarts? Read and Find out. Sess/Hp
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is the continuation from New Places…

Title: Time and Dimensions

Chapter: The Next Day

Warning: OOC-ness, angst, MPREG, bashingness.

Won't be M for awhile

Summary: This is the continuation of New Places, Harry wakes up and realizes what happens what will Sesshomaru do to make Harry understand. Also what about everyone at Hogwarts? Read and Find out.

Harry woke to the sensation of strong arms wrapped around his to thin body, Tensing Harry sent out his over senses to tell him where he was. All he could tell was that his bed partner was still asleep and he ached, in a good way. Throwing a wandless and wordless mild sleeping charm, he felt his mysterious partner sag more into the bed and that made his queue to leave. Sliding carefully out of the bed Harry slid on his glasses before getting a clear view of the other on the bed, what he saw made him gasp.

His skin looked both pale and tan, if that was possible, with strange markings covering certain parts of his body. On his face held a crescent moon that looked yellow and pale white nestled on the center of his forehead. His eyelids seemed to have a dark maroon color to them near the base were his eyelashes rested are sharp cheekbones. He also had two jagged marks on his cheeks and full lips to complete his face. His silver hair flowed down his back but not thick enough to cover his pointy ears, his sharp claw like hands rested on the spot he was laying on, while a well toned chest rose and fell as he breathed.

Breaking away from his day dreaming Harry quickly looked around for his clothing finding nothing he looked in the closet that looked as though it was made for clothing, he found cloth pants and a matching shirt were armor went over it and a sword was supposed to fit into the sheath that rested on the hip humming Harry quickly put it on and shrunk it to fit his size before calling his wand to him and transfigured a hat into a temporary sword, it'll due for now at least till he can see a black smith. As he got ready he remembered the night before and the strange feeling that seemed to draw him to the beautiful creature, the feeling was now gone. Frowning he threw a quick Disillusionment charm over him before making his way out of this immense place. After carefully avoiding anyone and anything Harry found himself at the entrance, walking to the gate Harry climbed up and over the fence off to try and find a way home.

"Inyuasha! SIT BOY!" A girl named Kagome Higurashi cheeks red with fury looking at the squished half-demon Miroku the monk who was traveling with them shook his head sadly.

"That was no way to talk to a lady Inyuasha." He sighed walking ahead to were Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood watching the scene unfold.

"Everyone settle down! We are near Sesshomaru's place." Sango hushed them all causing Inyuasha to stop grumbling.

"Something's coming this way." The half-demon stated getting into a fighting stance. "He has my cocky brother smell all over him and something else I can't explain." He finished singling for Kagome to take cover while he pulled out Tetsusaiga causing it to transform into a mighty fang while Sango and Miroku got into fighting stances.

Meanwhile back in the forest Harry sensed people were ahead so casted a quiet _exhibeo statua _charm that would show what or who was beyond his line of vision. He saw two men and a women standing in the middle of a clearing clearly ready for a fight while a creature that looked like a child hid with another women behind the rocks, taking his chances Harry memorized the spot just behind the hidden girl before apparating to that location quickly putting hands over their mouths he cast another charm to cover all smells and hushed them. "I don't wish you any harm but I think your friends out there do." Harry murmured releasing the girl and the child allowing them to speak.

"Then why do you hide?" The women asked her blue eyes sparkling with questions.

"Because I do not wish to fight, can you help me?" Harry asked but before the girl could answer the child intervened.

"But how do we know if you don't work for Naraku or Sesshomaru? Inyuasha said someone who smelled like him was coming closer and you smell like him!" the child exclaimed pointing a small figure accusingly at him.

"Hey you get away from Kagome!" Inyuasha screamed causing Harry to snap out of his daze before everything went black.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, "He was asking for help you idiot!"

"But he smells like my stinking brother!" Inyuasha yelled back though voice was muffled.

"Come on there are no jewel shards here, we will take him with us." Kagome said quickly as Inyuasha picked himself up. "Carry him, I will travel with Sango on Kirara." Kagome said in the voice that would take no arguments. Quickly they left, Harry securely on Inuyasha's back while Sesshomaru slept on.

By mid day they were on the outskirts of Kaede's village and stopped for a quick rest that is when Harry woke up. "Damn my head, what did you hit me with?" he groaned trying to heave himself up and failing, on his seconded attempt he found hands helping him. Looking up he saw the smiling girl who he silenced earlier.

"Hello there, my name is Kagome Higurashi, over there is the baka Inyuasha, the demon slayer Sango, the monk Miroku, the demon fox Shippo, and Sango's companion Kirara." Kagome said quickly Harry trying his best to put names to faces. Inyuasha looked a lot like Sesshomaru but didn't have that royal feel, he wore red clothing and had dog ears at the top of his head, and his eyes were gold to. The demon slayer was a pretty woman with hazel eyes and strait black hair, the monk to had black hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the back of his neck, while the fox demon Harry thought was a child wore what looked like fur and had fiery green eyes with red hair tied back in what looked like a bow.

"Hi, my names Harry, Harry Potter." I said causing Kagome to smile.

"Well please to meet you Harry, what a strange name, sorry just it doesn't sound Japanese." She hurriedly said hoping Harry could tell not to offend him.

"Heh it's ok and I am not Japanese I'm British." Harry murmured wondering what time he was in.

"British really! That's so cool!" Kagome cooed helping Harry stand.

"What year is this?" Harry asks looking around.

"We are in the Feudal Era, we are in the past I am 500 years in the future of the year 1997, I could come here through the Bone Eaters Well." Kagome explained hurriedly barley noticing Harrys shocked look.

"So in your time its 1997?" Harry questioned voice barely above a whisper. "I need to sit down." He finished saying before collapsing again but this time being caught by Inyuasha.

"What's up with this guy and fainting anyway?" Inyuasha complained as he settled Harry onto his back.

"Well the first time was your fault." Miroku stated as they made their way into the village.

"Yep it's all Inyuasha's fault!" Shippo laughed resaving a smack from Inyuasha.

"I see you brought a friend." Murmured Kaede

TBC….

So tell me what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is next chapter I promise more magic in this one!

Title: Time and Dimensions

Chapter: Spells and Demons

Warnings: OCC-ness

Won't be to M-ish for a while

Harry woke by heaving his tired body upward and looking around he saw that he couldn't see. Chuckling softly he felt around till he had his glasses in hand and quickly put them on before looking around once more to see someone who looked like a monk, 'Miroku', his mind supplied was sleeping in a corner near him. Harry called Miroku's name several times but amazingly he didn't awake so he grabbed his want and whispered a quiet "_Aguamenti"_ which drenched Miroku from head to toe causing him to sputter and jump up his head snapping around looking for possible attack till he heard someone laughing on the other side of the hut.

"And what is so funny, and do you by any chance know where that stream of water came from?" Miroku asked sweetly causing Harry to laugh harder.

"I conjured it." Harry answered cocking his head curiously at Mirokus slack expression.

"So you're a Mage?" He asked in awe

"No but I could be called that I am what you call a wizard." Harry answered the shocked Monk.

"I have never heard of a wizard, are you like a sorcerer?" Miroku asked instantly curious now.

"Yes I believe you can call me that." Harry responded and was about to say more but the need to be sick was far greater and he promptly threw up over the side of the mat startling Miroku out of the hut, by the time Harry finished two others entered, the girl who I remembered as Kagome and a very old women.

"Ah ye Sorcerer seem to have joined thee land of thy living." The older women said coming over with Kagome.

"_Scourgify" _Harry murmured pointing to the mess he made easily cleaning it up.

"Ye child hold power within!" the old women murmured causing Harry to look up.

"Sorry but who are you?" Harry croaked not really recovered from his bout of sickness.

"I am Kaede child I am the priestess of this village and owner of ye hut you just threw up in." Kaede said kindly causing Harry to smile as Kagome fussed over him.

"Will you be able to walk?" Kagome asked causing Harry to nod. "Good because you can't stay here, might as well travel with us."

"Of course I would love to travel with you." Harry answered sincerely quickly standing and waited for the two to leave so he could dress, and once so he walked out to meet his new companions.

"About time the bastard woke up!" A voice behind Harry to say causing Harry to turn quickly anger etched in his eyes seeing the half-demon starting to jump down he cast a wordless jelly-leg jinx at him causing him to fall. "What the hell happened to my legs!" the dog demon shouted.

"I cast a jinx on them, next time don't insult me." Harry said calmly walking away over to where Sango said before throwing a light stinging hex his way causing Inyuasha to wiggle all around.

"So Sorcerer what did you do to him?" Sango asked Harry causing him to smirk.

"I cast a jelly-leg jinx and a light stinging hex at him, he insulted me I don't take to being insulted lightly, and I've been through enough shit without out letting him put more in it." Harry explained evenly causing the young demon slyer to laugh.

"So will we be leaving now?" The now dry Miroku asked and getting a nod from Kagome they all set off.

Meanwhile in the Western Palace, a spell wore off and a certain Lord awoken to an empty bed….

TBC….

I know its short but ah well at least it's an update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is next chapter I promise more magic in this one!

Title: Time and Dimensions

Chapter: Hunting

Warnings: OCC-ness

Won't be to M-ish for a while

The outraged roar could be heard for miles, its ordination, the Western Palace master bedchamber. The gold could no longer be seen in Sesshomaru's eyes causing anyone with any backbone to shiver and loose said courage for looking in them before meeting their sudden death by deadly poisoned claws.

With another roar Sesshomaru jumped out a window transforming into his dog form before bounding after the smell of his mate…

Back with Kagome and Co.

Harry was always worried he would not do all to well in the 'great out doors' and while he would love to be within the castle enjoyed this new experience and found himself a natural easily adapting into what was called the norm out here in the past. He was easily able to make friends with Kagome, Shippo, Kirara(especially since they speak the same language), and some wolf daemon that keeps popping up from time to time. Inuyasha was colder to Harry because he saw him as some weak kid striving for attention that he didn't deserve, and since he smelled like his brother why would he care what happened to him. Miroku and Sango were giving him a chance and wanted to get to know him a bit more before passing judgment.

"_Look the jewels have come…._

_Yes, Yes the siblings have finally met…it will be time soon, soon the prophecy will come true, and we will rule the world…_

_But we must wait…_

_Yes…_

_Wait…_

_We can wait…..kill…..make…suffer…..blood….scream….kill…..misery…..pain…..traiter…betrail…._

_Hehehoho how fun shall this be, let the games begin nee Sesshomaru?"_

"Hey Harry look there's a stream, come on I'm so thirsty!" Kagome exclaimed grasping Harrys hand and pulling him till they were both running towards the stream Harry gasping, skin pale and eyes glazed. He worried his bottom lip as Kagome drake her fill from the stream, worrying because he shouldn't be tiring so easily, why is this happening…

"I bet ya wonderin' why your tiren so easly huh?" Inuyasha exclaimed behind him causing Harry to jump slightly.

"Well yes I was wondering, do you know why Inuyasha?" Harry asked politely. Causing Inuyasha to flick his nose as though that was an answer and Harry gave him a leveled look to show how much that humored him.

"Ah man I cant believe you haven't noticed! Your' nocked up ya fool! My bro shagged you and nocked yah up from wat I can tell right befor ya ran' into us!" Inuyasha to exclaim causing whatever color Harry recovered from resting to escape his face before he promptly passed out. "Feh always passen out! Why am I always stuck with the whelps!"

"Inuyasha….SIT BOY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD HARTED!" Kagome screamed at the crater called Inuyasha, Miroku poked him to make sure his baka of a friend was still alive, the red center twitched which showed life of some sort causing Mirokues miniscule worry to vanish moving over to help Kagome with Harry, the silence was pliable.

"Does this mean Sesshomaru will be coming after us? We essentially have his mate and heir." Sango whispered watching the young man she was slowly growing fond of sleep his shock away.

"Of course he will!" Inuyasha exclaimed softly after a heated glare from Kagome. Then he reached for his collar and looked at Harrys throat were a bite mark could easly be seen. "Sango you got half of it right, we've got his heir all right but we also have his life mate the one hes chosen to mate with fer life." Inuyasha breathed out snatching his hand back as if burned.

"We then have to be extra careful." Miroku pointed out getting a smack on the head for his trouble.

"Am I really pregnant with Sesshomarus child?" Harry asked weakly without opening his eyes.

"Yes sweetie I'm sorry,-" Kagome started but Harry stopped her.

"It is not your fault Kagome, truly I don't remember any of it." Harry lied, "I mean really I am lucky I don't remember be raped and forcefully bonded with someone I never met before and now I carry his child, I don't know what to think." Harry finished with a sigh silent crystals falls from his eyes to shatter on the beaten earth that his body rested upon.

Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched, "he's here" was all he needed to say before they all felt the pressure of Sesshomarus aura casuing all of them to shudder as a demonic dog loomed above them growing smaller until a man started to float slowly down until he was resting softly in front of the group, eyes only on Harry who wouldn't face him missing the transformation for eerie red to molten gold.

"Mate safe?" was all that Sesshomaru uttered causing Harry to stiffen grasping Kagomes hand tightly for support.

"Tell him to go away, I don't want to see him." He whispered to Kagome who noded strongly who will do whatever needed to protect the other time traveler.

"Sesshomaru, I am caring for your mate but you have hurt him greatly and he does not want you within his presence at this time please leave at once." Kagome demanded sounding stronger then she felt inside which was fear.

Sesshomaru's insides went cold as though he was drenched in ice, his mate was rejecting him, but he needed mate and mate need him. "Take care of mate for me?" He uttered looking at Kagome who nodded feeling magic settle around her like something binding her to Harry and Sesshomaru. "You shall be my mates care taker I trust you and he trusts you please care for him in my place." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear before vanishing into thin air. She was dazed until a choked sob reached her ears and looking down she gasped at what she saw.

TBC…

Well I hope this makes up for not updating sooner and please leave a review….


End file.
